


Draco's Birthday

by PhoenixEnigma (elizabeth_rice)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon - Book, Challenge Response, Drabble, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/PhoenixEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's last birthday at Hogwarts and he finds he has one more 'gift' left to unwrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hex Files June Drabble Challenge. My very first fanfiction posted in 2005.
> 
> Disclaimer: based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Draco tipsily shuffled into his room. His friends had thrown him a devastating party in one of the dungeon rooms. This being his last birthday at Hogwarts, they'd celebrated hard.

The sconces in his room hadn't been lit, which Draco thought odd. Normally the house-elves lit them at sunset. No matter, he was feeling generous today (_yes, selfless leader, indeed, cheers_!) and proceeded to light them with his wand. At the sight that greeted him, he promptly dropped it. On his bed was the most extraordinary vision: Harry naked except for ribbons and bows.

"Happy Birthday, love," Harry smiled wickedly.

 

~ * ~


End file.
